Don't Leave Me!
by ll kaiya ll
Summary: ONESHOT Kagome and Inuyasha are on their way to keade's village when a demon attacks and Inuyasha is in his human form. What happenes when the demon is stronger than Inu? Rated for character death.


_ok well peeps this is my first oneshot I have been wanting to write on for ever. To don't know why tho oh well this is my first oneshot!_

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Inuyasha and Kagome where on their way to Keade's after a finding a sacred jewel shard. They were happy to finally be back in the village they called home. When they the reached the outer skirts of the village they heard something in the bushes. A very large demon came out a wanted a the Shikon jewel.

"You're not getting it!" Inuyasha yelled bringing the tetsusaiga (AN: did I spell that right?) Down on the demon. The demon only got a little scratch.

"Inuyasha! You can't handle it on your own!" Kagome yelled.

"No I can handle it myself." he replied calmly. Inuyasha turned around to see the demon attacking him. Inuyasha tried to dodge the attack and got a deep cut on his arm. _'Damn the new moon is tonight.' _Inuyasha started to get weaker and his hair turned black, his dog ears disappeared and were now human ears and his amber eyes turned into a dark violet.

' _oh no not the night of the new moon I have to help!' _Thought the worried miko. Kagome grabbed her bow and grabbed an arrow and was about to fire it when Inuyasha yelled "I'm sure I can handle it don't worry and stay away or your gonna get hurt!"

Kagome just sat and watched as Inuyasha was trying to defeat the demon that was a lot stronger than Inuyasha. Inuyasha was starting to get tired just by dodging all the blows the demon was throwing at him.

"_I can't get tired I have to protect kagome." _he thought. Kagome started to see all the wounds Inuyasha was getting. He had deep gashes all over him and his left arm looked broken.

Inuyasha used his wind scar and backlash wave to try to bring the demon down. It hit the demon and it fell down in pain. Inuyasha turned around with and smirked. Kagome smiled at him but that smile faded when she seen the demon use all his strength to bring Inuyasha down. The demon stuck his arm threw Inuyasha's chest just barely missing his heart. Then the demon punched him making him fly into a tree.

"INUYASHA!" kagome cried as she ran to his side. "Inuyasha... are you okay?"

"Ka..kagome I'm sorry." he managed to say.

"Inu you don't need to be sorry." she cried. "Do...don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha used his thumb to wipe the tear off her cheek.

Inuyasha was slowly dying and kagome knew that she had to get him to her time or he would never live to see another day. Kagome just couldn't go on with out him she loved him to much. What was she suppose to do? Go back to her time and forget about the feudal era? No she couldn't do that she couldn't just erase her friends and the guy she loved from her memory. She couldn't leave shippo he was like her adopted son. Sango was like the sister she never had and miroku acted like an older brother.

Kagome was snapped back to reality when Inuyasha started coughing up blood.

"Inuyasha please don't die I couldn't live with out you. I..I love you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he said, "I.. I love you too. Don't worry if I die I will still be with you always." Inuyasha then kissed kagome passionately. When they broke away his breathing was getting shorter and were turning into gasps for air.

Kagome laid Inuyasha's head on her lap, just like the first time she saw him turn human. She knew she could never get him to her era in time, he was to heavy for her to carry him. After a few minutes Inuyasha's breathing stopped.

"Inu..yasha? Inuyasha? No Inuyasha please come back... INUYASHA! kagome screamed and cried for the hanyou to come back to her.

The rain started to pour down. Kagome didn't want to move. She couldn't leave his side she promised she wouldn't. In the distance she heard someone calling her name she just didn't feel like answering she just felt like dying.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all riding on Kilala. They heard someone screaming and went to see what it was. When they got closer they could make out Inuyasha's red Haori. (sp?) They could also see kagome holding him close.

"Kagome what happened?" they all yelled running up to her. Kagome didn't say anything she just sat there staring off into space.

"Kagome? Kagome please tell us what happened." Kagome finally looked up and they could see her tear streaked face. "We were f.. fighting a demon an...and Inuyasha he...he's gone!" she cried out.

Sango ran up and hugged kagome to try to calm her down. Miroku just stood there shocked and Shippo walked up to Inuyasha and sat down and cried.

"Kagome don't worry you have us here with you it's all gonna be alright." Sango said.

"I know but I loved him very much." was all she said.

later

A couple days later they buried the hanyou near the Sacred tree. Where he was pinned to for fifty years, and where kagome first met him. After they buried him Miroku came up to Kagome and gave her Inuyasha's haori and hakamas (AN: did I spell that right?) along with the prayer beads Inuyasha wore and the tetsusaiga.

Kagome was going back to her time and was going to try to forget the feudal era. She knew she couldn't just leave Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, but she had to and they all understood. She said goodbye to them and hugged them and with one final look at the feudal era she jumped into the bone eaters well for the last time.

When she crossed into her era, she ran up to her room and cried. She knew she would never see her hanyou again.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_So...? did ya like it? I don't know if I should continue it or stop it right here? Please R&R and tell me if I should continue it? This is my first fanfic with character death in it. I'll probably continue it cuz I have some ideas in my head. Lol_

_Ja ne! _


End file.
